Benutzer Blog:Captain Schlabberhose/Phase Vier - Teil Eins, Neue Filme, Serien und anderes im MCU
Was hat uns das Marvel Cinematic Universe und deren Mastermind Kevin Feige auf die Folter gespannt mit der Bekanntgabe neuer Filme und Serien im geteilten Universum. Doch vielen Fans war klar, am 21. Juli 2019 würde endlich Klartext geredet, und wir würden Erfahren was auf uns zukommt. Ein kleiner Wermutstropfen ist dennoch nicht von der Hand zu weisen, so hat Marvel zwar fünf Filme samt Startdaten bekanntgeben, aber noch nicht alle. center|500px '***Update***' In einem Interview mit Collider.com bestätigte Kevin Feige, dass es sich bei den angekündigten Filmen von 2020 bis 2021 um die gesamte Vierte Phase des MCU's handelt. Das angekündigte Blade-Reboot und alle anderen nicht mit einem Start versehenen Kinofilme sind Teil von Phase 5 und darüber hinaus. '***Update Ende***' Den Anfang der neuen Phase macht, wie zu erwarten war, Black Widow. Welcher am 1. Mai 2020 in den amerikanischen Lichtspielhäusern anlaufen wird. Hierzu sind ja auch schon vor einiger Zeit, viele Infos durchgesickert. Und es wurden sogut wie alle geleakten Informationen offiziell bestätigt. Zum einen wird. Yelena Belova ihren Einstand im MCU feiern, der Taskmaster wird der Hauptantagonist des Films und der Film soll, wie erwartet, nach den Ereignissen in The First Avenger: Civil War spielen. Die Hauptrollen werden von Scarlett Johansson, David Habour, Florence Pugh, O-T Fagbenle und Rachel Weisz verkörpert. Als nächstes Film auf der Liste wurde der ebenfalls lang vermutete Eternals-Film angekündigt. Hierzu wurde der Cast auf de Bühne gebeten, und es wurde bestätigt, wer welche Rollen im kommenden Film verkörpern wird. So wird Angelina Jolie nicht wie erwartet als'' Sersi'' zu sehen sein, sonder als Thena. Richard Madden hingegen wird Ikaris verkörpern, Kumail Nanjini Kingo und Selma Hayek Ajak. Hierbei wurde aber kein Wort über Millie Bobby Brown, oder Ma Dong-seok gesprochen. Damit ist zu erwarten, dass die beiden Schauspieler nicht im Film auftreten werden. Allerdings bestätigte Marvel die Neuzugänge Lauren Ridloff, Brian Tyree Henry, Lia McHugh und Don Lee als Makkari, Phastos, Sprite und Gilgamesh. Der dritte Film auf der Liste kommt unter dem Titel Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings am 12. Februar 2021 in die Kinos und bestätigt ebenfalls, offenbart uns, dass die Zehn Ringe, wie lange vermutet, ins MCU zurückkehren. Weiterhin wurde auch bestätigt, dass der Mandarin der Hauptgegner von Shang-Chi sein wird. und als kleines I-Tüpfelchen sozusagen, wissen wir auch, wer beide Rollen spielen wird. So werden Simu Liu und Tony Leung als Shang Chi und der Mandarin zu sehen sein, während Awkwafina eine noch unbekannte Rolle verkörpern wird. Der vierte Film im Bunde ist offiziell das erste Sequel in der vierten Phase und wird unter dem langen Titel Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness am 7. Mai 2021 in den Kinos anlaufen. Der Film wird Nightmare als primären Antagonisten zeigen und soll ebenfalls Elizabeth Olsen an der Seite des Doktors zeigen. Weiterhin wurde der Film als ersten wirklicher Horror-Film im MCU bestätigt. Ob das wirklich so kommt, bleibt abzuwarten, immerhin hatte der erste Teil auch mal diesen Ruf. Zu guter Letzt, bekommen Thor-Fans noch Nervennahrung, in dessen Thor unter einem für Taika Waititi wohl typischen Filmtitel am 6. November 2021 in viertes Abenteuer schwingen darf. Thor: Love & Thunder wird als Staffelübergabe beschrieben, bei welcher auch Nathalie Portman einen weiblichen Thor spielt. Aber keine Panik, auch Chris Hemsworth und Tessa Thompson, die im Film eine offen lesbische Walküre, werden wieder mit dabei sein. Weiterhin wurde bestätigt, dass die Filme Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3, Captain Marvel 2, Black Panther 2, X-Men und vor allem Fantastic Four und ein Blade-Reboot kommen werden! Gerade letzteres ist erstaunlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass Blade eigentlich immer ein eher blutigerer Charakter war. Aber man hat auch hier schon einen Hauptdarsteller in Mahaerschala Ali. Der zweifache Oscarpreisträger verkörperte im MCU bereits in Luke Cage eine Rolle. Allerdings ist die Serie inzwischen Geschichte und ehrlich gesagt, juckt es wohl keinen. In Sachen Serien hatte Marvel auch einiges zu verkünden. So gibt es zwar nicht wirklich viel neues zu The Falcon and the Winter Soldier, allerdings wird in der angekündigten WandaVision-Serie Teyonah Parri s als Monica Rambeau zu sehen sein. In der Loki-Serie werden wir einen Loki sehen, der sich aus dem Jahr 2012 gestohlen hat, also wie in Avengers: Endgame angedeutet. Zur Hakweye -Serie gab es keine neuen Infos. Allerdinge bestätigte Marvel für ihre What If...?-Serie, das Jeffrey Wright Uatu/Watcher spielen wird. The Falcon and the WInter Solider soll ebreits 2020 anlaufen, während die anderen Serien für 2021 geplant sind. Die restlichen Informationen zu Phase 4 sind im August auf der D23 zu erwarten. Wie sehr freut ihr euch auf die kommenden Jahre im MCU? Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag